Dragon Ball Z Abridged Movie: Broly the Legendary Super Saiyan
|video = DragonBall Z Abridged MOVIE BROLY The Legendary Super Saiyan - TeamFourStar TFSBroly }}Broly the Legendary Super Saiyan is the eighth movie in the original DragonBall Z series. It is the eighth DragonBall Z movie to be released by Team Four Star, with the first part being uploaded on the official site on December 25th, 2016, and the full version release on January 12th, 2017. Synopsis The movie begins with the South Galaxy being destroyed. King Kai is contacted by South Kai, who promises him that he knows someone that could help. Meanwhile, Goku and Chi-Chi are at a college interview for Gohan, much to Goku's dismay as he's missing Yajirobe's and Korin's wedding reception. In the middle of the interview, King Kai contacts Goku, who teleports to King Kai's planet. King Kai tells Goku about the situation, and Goku decides to go investigate who is responsible. At the wedding reception, a giant shuttle lands close by, and soldiers come and bow down to Vegeta. Their leader, Paragus, introduces himself, and calls Vegeta their new king, much to his pleasure. Paragus invites Vegeta to come with him to New Vegeta, a planet to replace the old one, which Vegeta graciously accepts. Gohan, Krillin, a drunken Master Roshi, Oolong, and a very concerned Trunks sneak aboard to see what's going on. They land on New Vegeta, where Paragus shows Vegeta his new castle. Vegeta isn't impressed about the castle and is less impressed by Paragus' meek son Broly. Gohan and the others investigate what is going on. Meanwhile, Goku tells King Kai that he checked with Cell, Mercenary Tao, Piccolo, Tien, and even Emperor Pilaf, but none of them know about South Galaxy. King Kai tells him of New Vegeta, and Goku teleports there. Gohan and the group find the inhabitants of New Vegeta, Shamoshan's, are slaves, and intervene when one of Paragus' soldier's torture one of them. Krillin manages to scare off the soldiers with his moves, but accidentally hits Goku when he appears. Vegeta is prepared to leave the planet, when Goku and the others appear. When they tell him everything that has happened, Vegeta is very impressed with Paragus and declares him his new Grand Royal Viser. While one of the Shamoshan's admits they like being slaves, he does mention that it's weird Paragus wanted them to build a kingdom on a doomed planet. With his secret out, Paragus reveals this was all a plan for revenge against Vegeta, as a meteor called Camori is heading to New Vegeta and having Vegeta on the planet is the perfect revenge against King Vegeta's son. Many years ago, when Broly was a baby, it was found out he had a power level of 10,000. This served to be a danger to King Vegeta, who ordered his execution. Paragus begged King Vegeta not to kill his son, but is blasted by him, and Broly is thrown into a pit to die with him (after an attempt to stab him with a dagger failed). But when Freeza blew up Planet Vegeta, Broly rescued him and flew out of the destruction. Goku asks what this has to do about the South Galaxy, and Paragus explains that he accidentally said Broly's trigger word, causing him to rampage and destroy the galaxy. When Goku tries to guess it, Vegeta gets annoyed and tells Goku (calling him "Kakarot") to leave. This frustrates Broly, and when Vegeta still calls Goku "Kakarot" despite Trunk's warnings, Broly loses it and powers up to a mysterious Super Saiyan form. Vegeta is shocked by Broly's power, and Paragus tells them that Broly is the Legendary Super Saiyan. Broly declares his power level is maximum, and chases after Goku, Gohan, and Trunks. Vegeta is taken back by Broly's power, and Paragus explains why Broly hates Goku. When they were babies, Goku and Broly were next to each other in the nursery, and Goku's constant crying made Broly psychologically hate him. Vegeta, confused as to why Broly doesn't hate him because his father stabbed Broly as a baby calls it really dumb despite how cool his power is. Meanwhile, Goku, Gohan, and Trunks power up to Super Saiyan level and fight Broly, but it's clear Broly is the strongest, to the point where he even destroys the Shamoshan's home world. Trunks gets knocked out quickly followed by Gohan as he tries to get to the ship, and then Goku. Both realize that Broly is very strong, but before Broly kills Gohan, Piccolo soon arrives to rescue him (after Gohan calls for help again). The three Saiyans and Piccolo team up against Broly, but even the combined might of them can't defeat him. Piccolo calls out Vegeta for not doing anything, but Vegeta is still in shock on how strong Broly is despite being a literal "giant f*cking baby!". Broly is disappointed that Goku, despite being the one who defeated Freeza, is weak against him. Before he can kill him, Vegeta says he's still around and goes Super Saiyan, but Broly knocks him out quickly. It soon looks like that Broly's vocabulary is limited to "Kakarot", causing Paragus to try and leave. Broly, however, catches him, crushes him inside his own Saiyan Pod, and hurls him to his death on the oncoming meteor. The five realize that this fight is one of their worst ever, to the point where they want to fight other villains than Broly, and Goku asks everyone to pour their energy into him. They do, and Goku uses it to land one powerful punch against Broly to defeat him. The Camori meteor hits New Vegeta, but everyone was able to get on board a Capsule Corp ship and fly home. King Kai is happy that they defeated Broly, though South Kai moans that the South Galaxy is still gone. In the stinger, Goku and Gohan teleport back home, only to be greeted by a very angry Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi reveals that Gohan will be able to go to that college, but Ox King had to give a very big donation in order to do so. Goku, however, is happy everything is fine, causing an exasperated Chi-Chi to coldly state she wants a divorce. CallBacks *The group makes several references to the films up to this point. **Dead Zone: Piccolo said he would rather have Garlic Jr. come out of the Dead Zone than fight against Broly any longer. **The World's Strongest: Goku mentions how Dr. Wheelo was a nice guy, and Gohan says he passed away from brain cancer, sadly. **Christmas Tree of Might: Gohan mentions Turles, which Vegeta asks if he's still alive. **Lord Slug: Piccolo asks on the ship why they didn't talk about him earlier, calling it a bit racist. **Cooler 2: Vegeta said he would rather have Cooler kick him in the dick 1000 times than having hear Broly say "Kakarot" over and over. **Super Android 13: Trunks mentions he'd take a few more androids over Broly. *The Vegeta confusion gag from Freeza's flashback of King Vegeta was reused in this Movie. *When Vegeta asks how Broly got this way, he asks how many push ups, sit ups, and what kind of juice. Those were the items he listed off when explaining "how" he got to become a Super Saiyan. *Paragus says the line "You're not dealing with the average Saiyan Warrior", a line Vegeta would say in Season 2 when trying to boast to Freeza he's a Super Saiyan. Trivia * This is the first movie since "Christmas Tree of Might" that Team Four Star has split a movie into two parts. Unlike the last one that was cut due to YouTube's length policy at the time, this was because of the original movies length, and that KaiserNeko was having a hard time editing due to the shaky footage, but they wanted to get something out by Christmas. When the remainder was finished, they released the movie in its full length. *This marks the first appearance of King Kai since "Freeza: The Final Cut". *The gathering of the Z-Fighters, friends and family was a Hanami picnic in the original movie. For the Abridged movie, this was change to the wedding reception of Yajirobe and Korin, who were added to the scene with new animation. Bulma's parents were added to the scene as well, with Dr. Brief attending to "get an up close and personal look at the gay agenda" (which left him unimpressed.) *Beerus is mentioned briefly in the beginning of the movie. During the moment when King Kai and South Kai are speculating on who destroyed the South Galaxy. *This movie takes place in between Deities, Devils, and Doing the Dirty and Opening Serumonies*, making it one of the few DragonBall Z Abridged films to be considered canon in the main storyline (next to Revenge of Cooler). Goku met Cell in the Cell games arena to ask him if he had destroyed the South Galaxy. Moreover, when Vegeta was about to leave Earth to visit the new Planet Vegeta as Paragus offered, Trunks said,"Dad, what about Cell?". All these pieces of evidence show that the events of the movie take place during the 10 day time period before Cell Games. *Goku says about "Freezer" with an "i" ("Friezer") a word used sometimes in English dubs (like Funimation) *Oddly, Goku and Broly's penises as infants were not censored despite Team Four Star censoring them in previous productions. *When Paragus mentions Bardock, Vegeta asks "The scientist?". This is a reference to the Saban Dub where Vegeta explains to Goku that his father created the Power Ball technique. *Goku tells Gohan to get angry as the only option to defeat Broly (originally saving it as last resort to defeat Cell), confirming that Gohan has obtained the Super Saiyan 2 during the training in the Hyperbolic time chamber, but he accidentally understood to leave the planet and leave Goku for dead. *Broly and Vegeta's last lines before Broly defeats him is from Kanye West's "No Church In The Wild" *Mercenary Tao makes a cameo when Goku is asking various characters if they destroyed the South Galaxy. Tao makes no appearance in the original film but makes a few appearances in filler before the Cell games in Dragon Ball Z. *If you listen closely, you can hear AinzTunez's arrangement of "Super Saiyan Vegeta" from FlashPoint when Vegeta powers up. *Chi-Chi's first line is a reference to Goku's show on TFS Gaming known as "Goku's Gonna Show You". *This is the first time since mid-Season 2 that someone has made a 4th wall joke; Goku: "Eh, don't worry... I think it's your movie next.". This was in reference to Gohan slated to be the main character in the now-cancelled Bojack movie. *In the scene before Broly claims that he is a devil, Goku says that Broly should start out slow and then get big. He references how they usually fight building up to maximum (yes pun is intended). *When asking for his friend's energy, Goku says he can finish Broly with one punch, a reference to the current manga/anime series "One Punch Man". *When Paragus described Broly being born with a power level of 10,000, Vegeta claimed he was at 20,000 as a sperm. But, in the series proper, it is stated by Dodoria that Vegeta's initial power level before his battle on Earth was 18,000. *When Broly says that his power is maximum, TeamFourStar is referencing a newspaper article in Fresno, California that asked kids what their favorite superhero is. A kid had wrote "Broly from Dragon Ball Z. His power is maximum." **This is however only true to the Super Broly, as the OG Broly was never considered a "hero" *In the scene before Broly claims that he is a devil, Gohan calls him a genuine demon while Goku calls him a true freak. Both of these titles are references on what Broly called himself in the Big Green and Funimation dub respectively in the original Dragon Ball Z film. *The ending of the movie has Chi-Chi finally having enough of Goku's antics to the point of demanding a divorce. However, subsequent episodes and movies completely dropped this with Chi-Chi remaining loyal and loving towards her husband in spite of his antics. This implies that she either only said so in a moment of frustration or TFS just quietly retcon this part out as they realized it made Goku seem like a horrible parent. Credits Category:DragonBall Z Abridged Category:Movies Category:DBZA Movies